total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Epic~00/The Wiki Apprentice Episode 2 (Part 3)
The next day. Narrator: Today, the teams must get as many downloads as possible. First, right from the developers, the finished product. For Dynamo, Slangatang. Flurry: *opens door* Thanks. *takes letter containing phone with app* Team Dynamo: *look at Smartbook with different apps saying different things. Narrator: Seven characters in the app, speaking in different accents. Team Dynamo: *look at app* *see three of the seven characters* Flurry: Alright, this looks good. Freddie: Shouldn’t we see the rest? You know, so we haven’t made anything bad. Flurry: Bah, no. Meanwhile, with Team Ferocity. Ariel: *opens parcel* *touches Ampi-Apps* Opening for Ampi-Apps is seen. Derpy, Berry, Welly, and Darules are all heard in it making annoying yells. Derpy: Wow, that’s annoying. Rest of the team: *laugh* Narrator: Featuring categories “Annoying” “Animals” and “Celebrations”. Scarlett: I’m just a bit worried that we may be a bit childish. VUF: I like it. It’s random, original, and funny. Scarlett: *to camera* I don’t think this app was the most brilliant. Of the millions of innovative apps, I don’t think this one was the most creative, but it is what it is, and I just have to push it to the public. Flurry: *in car with Twitty (sitting left to him) and Caitlin (sitting right to him)* How do you think our sub-team will do? Twitty: I think Freddie was very keen on being on this side, but I think we’ll be great. I’m not so sure about them. Caitlin: Today’s all about making a buzz and everyone has to perform. In another car sitting in the front seat is Tyler. Sitting in the back seat left to right is Freddie, Brady, and James. Freddie: I don’t think we have good chances if Flurry is putting me on this side. I just really, really hope we nail it. Narrator: Midday. The apps go live and downloadable. Flurry, Twitty, and Caitlin look at app. Twitty: *looks at phone* Wow, this is great. Woah, guys look what I found. *shows Flurry and Caitlin phone* 50 downloads already. How insane is that?! *high-fives Flurry and Caitlin* In another car sits Darules in the front seat, and left to right sits Welly, Berry, and Scarlett. Welly: *looks at app* Wow, this is great. We just need to get this good downloads. Scarlett: And keep us out of the boardroom. Darules: And out of a glass of water. That’s not a pretty place to be sleeping in. A few buildings are seen. Narrator: Lord Epic has fixed appointments with three technology websites. Flurry, Twitty, and Caitlin enter room that has sitting left to right Ryan, Bigez, and Cody Kins. Flurry: So the app we’ve brought to you is Slangatang. Bigez: *looks at Caitlin’s irish recording* *notices what she says when she mutters under her breath* Flurry: *shocked look* Bigez: *sighs* Alright. Have you thought of how to do marketing for this? Flurry: We were hoping you could facilitate us with that. Stryzzar: *bites pen* Bigez: *laughs to himself* We’ll see. Welly, Scarlett, Berry, and Darules enter a room. Welly: Hello. Narrator: Getting a site to feature an app can push downloads into the millions. At a table sits from left to right BatmanTDI, BarBar, and CoGreen. Welly: We understand your website has about 37,000 visitors a month. That’s extremely impressive, and that’s why we’re here. BarBar: Uh, we actually have 1.7 million a month. Welly: *embarrassed* Oh. BarBar: Considerably larger than 37,000. Dip: *shakes head* Welly, Scarlett, Berry, and Darules are seen later leaving the building. Welly: That didn’t go so well. Welly, Scarlett, Berry, and Darules enter another building. Narrator: Next for Welly’s team, the online version of a top technology magazine. Welly: *shows phone to Mygeto and Fedora Kid* A picture of an elephant is shown, making the sound of a dog. Fedora Kid: Is that the picture of an elephant and the sound of a dog? Scarlett: Which explains the randomness and the quirkiness of it. Welly: *nods* Mygeto: Do you have a sound of an elephant? Welly: No. Scarlett: I think the elephant was chosen because the trunk symbolizes a noisy type of animal, so that was one of the key reasons we put it there. Welly, Scarlett, Darules, and Berry are seen leaving the meeting. Welly: Thank you. Mygeto: *nods* Narrator: Next stop for Dynamo, a gadget review site. Flurry, Twitty, and Caitlin are in the car. Narrator: And from project manager Flurry, a change of line-up. Caitlin: I’m going to go in with my usual charismatic attitude. You know, shake they’re hand, and be nice to them so that I can be convincing. Flurry: *nods* Yes, I’m definitely sold, for sure. Flurry, Twitty, and Caitlin enter a meeting where, sitting left to right are Numbuhthreefan, Webkinz, and Chunky. Caitlin: Hello. We’re from Team Dynamo, and we’re here to introduce Slangatang. Slangatang, first of all… “What is Slangatang?” you may ask. Stryzzar: *confused* Caitlin: Slangatang is a character-based application with sound bytes that you’d be a murder victim to not try. Twitty: … Caitlin: Humorous sound bytes, so, you know, “What is your plan?” My answer to you is that we’ve created seven characters… seven sound bytes… to, um, to which we will… sorry. To which we will… um. *clears throat* Excuse me. Stryzzar: *covers eyes* Caitlin: Can you help me out, anybody…? Twitty: Initially, the apps are offered free for 24 hours, so if you’re ever enticed, there’s an aspect of viral marketing there. Stryzzar: *to camera* Caitlin is not able to pitch, and when she loses out, Twitty has to back things up. A travesty to say the least. Flurry, Twitty, and Caitlin exit the building. Caitlin: *to Flurry and Twitty* I think that went really well. Twitty: Really? Caitlin: Well, you were a little flat, but otherwise, I think we went great. Narrator: Wiki Court Exhibition Center. A bunch of teenagers enter, cheering. Narrator: Home to a show pulling in six thousand gizmo crazy consumers. And for one day only… Freddie: *fake moustache* *to James, Brady, and Tyler* Talley-ho, lads! Freddie is wearing an odd hat, a light scarf, and a trenchcoat. James is carrying a bunch of boxes of pizza. Tyler is wearing a Slangatang shirt and is wearing various bags. Brady is wearing an odd light pink suit, as if he is pretending to be from another planet. Narrator: Half of Dynamo dressed as the Slangatang gang. Ariel, Izzy, Derpy, and VUF are seen entering on the other side. Narrator: And half of Ferocity from Ampi-Apps… Freddie sticks up a sign that has the Slangatang logo. Freddie: *British accent* Slangatang! Global local. Narrator: A chance to spread the word and get the apps to go viral. Brady: *into megaphone* Slangatang from all over the country. Roll up, roll up. Slangy sensation. VUF: *walks towards Pinkydarn* Excuse me, ma’am, have you tried Ampi-Apps? Pinkydarn: *listens to app* *giggles* Yeah, that’s very annoying. James and Tyler talk to Breakingmikey. James: Here *hands phone* Tyler: Listen to this. Breakingmikey: *listens* *laughs loudly* Brady: *accent* Can’t drive it, park it! Breakingmikey: *laughs again* Ariel: *to Jam7* If you can send that to your friend, 10 friends, 20 friends. Izzy: *to BatmanBaleLover and Mila* Thanks very much, you guys. Various buildings are shown. Narrator: Back in Central Wikiland, Welly’s team give one final Ampi-App push to a top tech review site. Welly, Scarlett, Berry, and Darules enter the meeting. Welly: Hi. Twitty is seen showing phone to Christlover and RebeccatheSorceress* Narrator: Steeping forward at a different online technology magazine… Twitty. Christlover: Okay, so the app I can understand. It’s just an issue of controversy. All you have is various stereotypes, and some people are sensitive about regional accents if they’re supposed to be funny. Caitlin: Well, we’re happy to say that people shouldn’t be sensitive and this is both joking and purposefully harsh. I think that’s where the uniqueness is. If someone’s sensitive, they should avoid racial stereotypes. Christlover: Okay… how can you even avoid racial stereotypes? Twitty: It’s a bit of fun. It wasn’t there to, you know, to upset anybody. Rebecca: *raised eyebrow* Flurry, Twitty, and Caitlin leave the meeting, and enter the car. Flurry: I, have no idea what they were talking about with our stereotypes, as they, in my opinion, were not, very, offensive. Caitlin: Good thing I did great. Twitty and Flurry: … Welly is in the front seat of a car, and sitting left to right are Scarlett, Derpy, and Darules. Scarlett: I hope at least one or two of the people we went to approve us. The pitch is only as good as the product. Narrator: 3:30 PM. Web-pitches done. Time to regroup at the exhibition. If the pitches worked, the sites could feature the apps instantly. All of Team Dynamo are looking at a computer. Caitlin: I think our pitches were fantastic. Twitty: … Both teams look at each of their first pitches. Flurry: Let’s see… Ariel: *crosses finger* The website features Slangatang. Team Dynamo: *cheer* Team Ferocity: Aww. The computers go to the second website. Welly: Oh, please… Website shows Slangatang and not Ampi-Apps. Scarlett: Ugh. Boo to Slangatang. Team Dynamo: *cheer* Narrator: Finally, the major online magazine. Ariel: I can’t look… *covers eyes* Flurry: *crosses fingers* Alright, here we go. Computer shows Ampi-Apps. VUF: Yay. Ok, so we got one. Ariel: *to camera* Most of the team are pretty nervous, since we only got one promotion, but I think our concept is still better than what I’ve been hearing about. We just have to stay positive. Website also shows Slangatang. Flurry: Oh, hey, it’s Slangatang. Slangatang page on the website. Flurry: Ok, I’ll read. Uh, “If you’re looking for a horrible app that promotes horrible stereotypes, go for Slangatang. It is one of the worst ideas we have ever gotten. It is intentionally harmful, as said by a girl called Caitlin. We fear of your sanity after you try this disaster. All of Team Dynamo: *glare at Caitlin* Caitlin: Uh, whatever. I saved us, and you know I did. Tyler: You're already talking bullsh**. Freddie: I don’t know how we’ll do. I mean, two promotions, but this really hurts us. Category:Blog posts